


Paul's Different

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1961, It's good tho, Love Triangles, M/M, fluffy throughout, john takes care of paul, winter?, yes another sick Paul fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: John may be with Stuart, but Paul's more important.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting as much as I can until college starts up for me. I hope you like reading this one, it's very cute! Enjoy :)

He stumbled into the bathroom, and with each step his stomach tightened and ached even more. He kept swallowing, and his throat kept clenching, but no matter what he could not stop the warm feeling rising through his chest. He could taste it at the back of his mouth. And so Paul buckled over. A warm, clouded, cream coloured liquid spilled from his mouth, and splattered as it splashed into the toilet. Paul has been home alone for only three days. His father and brother took a little holiday for bonding and Paul couldn’t be arsed with that so he stayed home. Maybe it was Karma for not spending time with his family. Soon after they left Paul instantly fell sick. He flushed the toilet and winced as he brought himself up to wash his mouth. With a blanket tightly wrapped around him, he shivered violently as he entered the living room. Now that his stomach is empty he felt bruised inside. He curled up on the couch and turned on the radio and listened. Slowly his eyes shut and the music drifted away.

A nudge to his ribs makes Paul jerk awake to see John's smiling face. How long was he out? Why is John here?

“George told me you were sick so I wanted to visit. The door was open so I made you tea.” John raised the tea cup filled with herbal goodness. “You started to groan when you were asleep so I woke you up. I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

“Oh, ta.” Paul gently grabs the drink from John’s hands and took a sip. “Hm. Ginger tea?”

“You know it.” John felt Paul’s forehead with the back of his hand. “I don’t think your temperature is going down.”

“Give it another day, I always get sick around this time of year.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone your sick? George was the only one who knew.”

“Because George knows that I like to be left alone when I’m sick.”

“What kind of mate leave another mate to die like that?”

“I ain’t dying.”

“Looks like you already are.”

Paul rolls his red eyes. “Shouldn’t you be with Stuart?”

“You’re more important.” John looks down.

Paul was going to say something but he got interrupted by a gut wrenching pain. He hunched over so quickly that he spilled most of his tea.

“Shit, what’s wrong?”

It was a bad cough for sure. At the end of each cough it had that whistling sound you get when the airways are closing up. It was coming in thick and fast and Paul was struggling to get enough air.

John began to panic. He set down Paul’s tea and patted his back. When that didn’t seem to work he John scrambled for anything to settle the poor boys cough. John searched in the kitchen, nothing. He searched in the cabinets, nothing. An idea struck John and he lifted Paul gently to go up stairs.

“Alright, let’s get you up to the bathroom and see if there’s something up there.”

Once they were in the bathroom John looked in the cabinets and there, siting brand new, was a small container of VapoRub. John quickly opens the lid and sets it down.

“Let’s take this off you.” John stripped the blanket down and let it fall to the floor. He unbuttoned a few buttons from Paul’s pajama top and rubbed a generous amount of VapoRub onto Paul’s chest. Once done with that John turned on the shower and let it run on hot. The water vapor fills the air and makes the bathroom very humid in seconds. That should take care on it. 

Paul leans back on the toilet seat and his coughs weren't that prominent. John removed his jacket and sat on the edge of the tub.

“Why are you helping me?” Paul stared right at John.

“Because your sick.” John avoided eye contact. His fingers were more interesting.

“Really? I don’t think that’s it. George is a man of his word, he’d never tell anyone that I was sick so… What  _ are _ you doing here?”

“I came here to tell you that… Well basically, lately, I’ve sort’ve been  having feeling for you... ” John fiddled with his nails.

“Y-you have feelings from me?... Talk about bad timing.” Now Paul avoided eye contact.

“I know.”

“W-when?”

“When I was with Stu I realized that… You’re different and you make me  _ feel _ different.”

“But you’re  _ with _ Stuart.”

“I know!” John ruffled his hair.

There was an awkward silence. The only sound there was is Paul’s sniffling and the water running.

“I need to lay down.”

“Okay, we don’t have to talk about it. Here, let me help you up.”

“I got it.” Paul slowly got up and John turned off the shower and got Paul’s blanket off the floor. They both walked across the hallway leading into Paul’s bedroom. Paul carefully got into the bed and John helped him with the covers.

“I think I should go now.”

“No.”

“Huh?”

“Be my big spoon?” Paul patted the space next to him.

“But-”

“Come off it, it’s not marriage.”

Reluctantly, John climbed onto the small bed. “Sorry for coming here unannounced.”

“It’s okay, you helped me. That’s all that matters.”

“You don’t hate me for finally liking you back?”

“Why would I hate you?” Paul turn his body to face John. “I might’ve hurt when you declined my offer, but that doesn’t change the fact that we are best friends.”

“Maybe we could be more?”

“Maybe we should sleep.” Paul rests his head on John’s chest. “Then maybe we’ll be more.” Paul's hand moves around John’s middle. His body molded into John’s, sharing his body heat. This is why. John could never let another close to him like this, but Paul so different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and George plan to do something on George's birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank Anonymous_loser for persuading me to continue this work! Enjoy! :)

Paul fell asleep on John’s chest, but John was wide awake. So many thoughts whirled through his head. He just confessed to Paul that he likes him now, and Paul’s just chill about it. John doesn’t even know if Paul still feels the same way. The sad thing is that John can’t stay there. He shares a flat  with Stuart- He doesn’t even know where John is. But Paul looks so peaceful when he’s asleep. His little wheezes when he sleeps is so adorable. John slowly slid off the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom to get his jacket and the VapoRub. Going back, he slowly flips Paul to his back and applies the VapoRub to his chest.

“You’re leaving?”

John looks up to see a half awake Paul, rubbing his eyes. “Yeah.”

“You should go, Stuart’s waiting for you.” Paul turns to his side, a direct cold shoulder to John.

“Okay. Let me know when you feel better. Goodbye Paul.”

John didn’t hear a reply, just little wheezes.

 

John only knocked on his door once and waited for Stuart to scramble towards the door.

“Where have you been?”

“Out.” John let himself in.

“Out? It’s one in the bloody morning!”

“M’sorry love.” John’s lips touched Stuart’s cheek and Stuart’s heart came to a stop. He only knew John for a short amount of time yet he fell so hard for him. John began to walk towards his room.

“Wait! I-I have a surprise for you.”

John turned his heels. “You do?”

“Yeah just wait there. And close your eyes!” 

John dramatically covered his eyes with his hands. “Oh goody!”

Stuart chuckled. “Okay open ‘em!”

John lowers his hands to see a brand new bass guitar. “Christ, you actually did it?!” John held the guitar with much admiration.

“Yep. Sold one of my paintings and got one. Just like you wanted.”

“Stu.” John lowered the guitar on the ground and cupped Stuart’s cheeks. “You’re so good.” Stuart could just melt at John’s touch. John’s lips brush against his, as a tease. “Stu...” He whispers slowly, prolonging each letter. Stuart smiles, his heart fluttering as he clasp his hands on John’s face. He felt so special, like he finally found the one.

 

Paul felt better as the days went by. His father and brother returned from their little holiday to a pale, but better, Paul. Paul found himself to be home alone, again. As he was doing chores, someone knocked on the door three times. He knew to was George for two reasons. He paused before the last knock and it was February 24. Paul gladly opened his door.

“Happy Birthday!”

“You’re too early.”

“Sod off, you don’t even know for sure.”

“You can blame my da for that.” George let himself in. He slumped to the nearest couch. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah.” Paul sat next to him. “Hey Geo, did you tell John I was sick?”

“No. I never tell anyone your sick you know that.”

“I knew it…” Paul whispered to himself.

“What happened?”

“Two days ago, John stopped by claiming you told him that I was sick. I knew he was lying, but he told me the real reason why he came to see me. He finally likes me George!”

“Sod off!” George sat up.

“No, straight up!”

“After all these years? Why is he with Stu?”

“You tell me that… I may have dropped a hint that we could be more. I haven’t talked to him about it.”

George thought for a while. “Well, you two can talk about it tomorrow night! We can have a party at my flat.”

“What about Stuart? If John’s there, he’ll be there. We need a plan.”

“Right, right. Oh! Stu bought a bass!”

“A bass? He can’t even play.”

“Exactly! I’ll tell him to bring his bass so I can teach him. Then I’ll say, uhh, ‘Wow, I’m Hank Marvin!’ and that’s when you go to John, got it?”

Paul pulled a funny look. “Hank Marvin?…”

“Just say you understand!” George tickled Paul’s ear

“Alright, I understand!” Paul swatted George’s hand away. “But why do you care so much?”

“So you can be my wingman later on.” George joked.

“Come off it.”

“Alright, I care because... I literally saw you fall in love with John and the fact that he turned you down was horrible. I never want to see you hurt again. This could be fate telling you to try again or something…”

Paul snuggled in. “Aww, George you care about me!”

George snickered. “Always have…” In that moment the arms squeezed a fraction tighter and Paul breathed more slowly, truly taking in the little boy’s embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing little fun situations. Enjoy! :)

_ 1959\. How do you tell your best friend of one year, that you like him? It feels like a bad idea, but what if he felt the same way? Or he doesn’t. What if he never speaks to Paul. Paul can’t have that. He can’t live in a world without him. The fact that they have so much in common is mindboggeling, they bonded over their dead mothers! Whenever they would spend time together Paul’s heart would skip a beat, his palms get sweaty, he would stutter. Paul was surprised that John didn’t even notice. But Paul was tired. He was tired of him drunkenly kissing other girls, he was tired of crying himself to sleep, he was tired of bottling up all of his feelings. That wasn’t fair to him. _

_ One night, John needed a friend to go home with, he couldn’t walk on his own. He wasn’t drunk, just a bit too tipsy. Paul volunteered and walked him home with his arm around his waist. By the time John got to his door, Paul was fed up with being alone, or numb. He won’t let another day pass by. Paul let it all out. _

_ “John, I like you!” He did it. He actually did it. _

_ John turned around. He smiled, then he chuckled like it was a joke. “Sorry?” _

_ “I liked you ever since I met you.” _

_ John’s face fell. “You did?” _

_ “Yeah…” He didn’t say anything else. What else can he say? Just kidding? _

_ Paul watched as John went down a couple steps from his door. He hugged Paul from across the gate. Paul felt all types of feelings but one of the feelings he didn’t expect to be felt was disappointment. _

_ “Paul… I’m sorry, but you’re like a brother to me.” _

 

Paul looked at himself in the mirror. There he saw a terrified man. He didn’t think this through. He’s stressed. Literally anything can happen. He fiddled with his tie. What if it’s too late? What if John changed his mind? What if Stuart found out?

“Are you seriously going to George’s party with a tie?”

Paul wiped his head around, standing behind him was Mike. “Christ Mike I don’t know!” Paul threw his tie on his bed.

“Why are you stressed?”

“I’m not stressed, I’m scared.”

Mike gave Paul’s shoulders a little squeeze as Paul tucked in his button down. “Whatever your dealing with, you’ll get through it. You wanna know why?”

“Why?”

“Cause you Paul!” Mike hugged Paul from behind and that made Paul fel ten times better.

“You sure you don’t wanna come?”

“I rather not, you guys get too rowdy by midnight.” Mike skipped to his room. As Paul was putting on is belt, his father poked his head in Paul’s room.

“Be back by midnight please.”

“Will do. Hey, da?”

“Yes son?”

“Can you tell me a story about mum?”

“What did we say about-”

“I know, ‘only tell stories of when we need it’ but truly I need it. There’s this  _ girl _ that I like but she turned me down. She has a boyfriend, but she told me she likes me. She’s going to this party but I don’t know what to say when I see her.” Paul sat on his bed.

“Hm. There is this one story.” Jim sat next to Paul. “When I met your mother at a party, she already had a fella. But we get on so well together that I had to tell her how I really feel about her. Luckily she felt the same way. If I didn’t do that, I wouldn’t had you and Mike. Paul, don’t let anything stop you from getting this girl. If she truly likes you, she would let that guy go.”

“Thanks da.”

Jim pulled Paul in for a hug. “Of course, son.”

 

The messy place had empty bottles laid on the ground, waiting for someone to trip over them. Paul was almost a victim. Paul sat on a random stool and watched people dance, make out, and drink.

“Paulie!” George shouted, coming over to give Paul a handshake. “How’s it going? I didn’t even see you get in.”

“Well, I’m here. Can’t stay long though.”

“Aw, what?”

“Yeah, till twelve.”

George scoffed. “Whatever matey.”

“Have you been drinking?”

“I’m bloody eighteen of course I’ve been drinking!” George and Paul shared a laugh. “Did you see John yet?”

“Not yet, I’ve been looking for him.”

“Me too. But in the meantime I’m about to play the classics, you’re my dancing mate remember?”

“I don’t know George....”

George smiled and went over to the record machine and switched the vinyl. Ray Charles’ Hit The Road Jack began to play. “You love Ray!” George exclaimed. Many people were in favor of the song choice and began to sing along. 

“ _ Hit the road Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more, hit the road Jack, and don't you come back no more… _ ”

“ _ What’d you say? _ ” George sang and pointed to Paul so he can sing along too. Paul wasn’t having it. George began to do a silly dance that earned him some hoots from the ladies. Paul couldn’t hold back his smile.

George grabbed Paul’s hand and forced him up on his feet.“ _ Oh woman, oh woman, don't treat me so mean, you're the meanest old woman that I've ever have seen! _ ”

“ _ I guess if you said so, I'll have to pack my things and go! _ ” Paul sang and spun George around and continued dance like kids that never took a dance class.

“ _ Now baby, listen baby, don't you treat me this a way cause I'll be back on my feet some day! _ ”

“ _ Don't care if you do, 'cause it's understood you ain't got no money, you just… _ ” George trailed off because something caught his eye. Paul noticed and followed where George was looking at. He turned around and John just walked in the door hand in hand with Stuart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter! I worked on this all day so I hope you like it! It gets crazyyy! ;)

A heavy silence settled over them. Not necessarily ‘silent’. The music continued to play, people kept drinking, people still sang along. But it was thicker than the atmosphere. Unsettled eyes glanced around and tried to avoid catching other glances. George shifted uncomfortably on his feet and Paul grasped his sweaty, nervous hands behind his back.

“Happy Birthday, George!” Stuart broke the silence.

“Thanks…” George smiled.

“I brought me bass, like you want.”

“Ah, perfect!”

“Come here you.” John pulled George in for a hug. “Can’t believe you’re eighteen now!”

“Can’t believe it either.”

Paul still stood there, hands behind his back, avoiding eye contact with the two that just entered.

“Paul?” Paul looked up. John had that smile he would use when he was awkward, it was so cute. “How are ya? Feeling better?”

“Uh-”

“The party doesn’t start till Ringo’s in!” Ringo poked his head through the door, he had sunglasses on and a ridiculous smile. His grand entrance is what Paul needed. He didn’t know what to say to John.

“Rings!” George headed right towards him with wide arms. Stuart was happy to see him, as well with John. Paul sild out of the group as soon as the time was right. He waited in the kitchen, swerling the punch, most likely laced with alcohol.

“Psst. Paul!” Paul looked to see George and Ringo by the kitchen door. “What on Earth was that?”

“I don’t know what happened to me, it got awkward and I panicked and now I’m here.”

“Grow a pair you nitwit!”

“What’s happening?” Ringo asked.

“John likes Paul and Stu, the reason why I even threw this party was to make Paul have a chat with John about it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I thought we had a plan?!” Paul crossed his arms.

“We do have a plan! It just got mixed up…”

“Well we need to think of another!”

The three of them stood there in silence, thinking. Ringo’s eyebrows perched up.

“I don’t know if it’ll go right, but I think I have an idea.”

“Anything helps, Rings.” George shrugs.

“I brought these.” Ringo took out an old deck of cards wrapped in a rubber band. “We can play a game.”

“What?” Paul took a step closer.

“Thirteen cards, Ace to the King of Hearts. If I order them right, Paul and John will have a match and can go in the closet and do whatever they want. Of course you guys aren't going to do anything, just chat.”

“It’s risky.” Paul warned.

“But it’s worth a shot. Rings you  _ have _ to order these right.” George said.

“I’m working on it. Paul you will have the Queen of Spades, John will have the King of Spades. I will call out the matches and arranged everyone in order, you can count on me.” By the time Ringo was done with the cards he went out the the living room. 

“Alright! I need thirteen people! Seven lads and six ladies.”

Some people left their social groups to go to Ringo. He pointed to John and Stuart, then Paul and George to play.

“We are going to play ‘Five Minutes in a Closet!’” Some people cheered, some people were skeptical. “Here are the rules, listen up! I have thirteen cards, everyone will pick one and each round a pair will be picked. For example, if you got a Six of Clubs you will pair with a Queen of Clubs. Once your done in the closet, you’re out the game. Simple.” Ringo handed out each card to everyone in the circle. “Okay let’s start with… King and Queen of… Hearts!”

“I got King!” Chrissy stands up and flashes her card proudly. George stands up after. People ‘woo’d’.

“Queen George!” John puts his arm around Stuart.

“Your majesty!” Stuart taunts.

“Into the closet you go!” Ringo opens and shuts the door. “Eyes on the clock, you!” Ringo points to a random watcher. He pays attention to the clock.

Paul looked at his card. Queen of Spades like Ringo said. Five minutes passed and George went out the closet with Chrissy. George plopped next to Paul in defeat. He saw that Chrissy whispered to the other girls playing. “What happened in there?”

“Nothing, I was too scared to do anything so we just talked.”

“Oh George, you’ll find the one.” Paul chuckled.

George looked on to see John and Stuart. He sat up like he was about to say something.

“What?”

“They switched cards.” George whispered.

Paul looked to see the both of them. Stuart looked straight at Paul. “Oh no.”

“Up next… Queen of Spades and King of Spades.” Ringo winked at Paul. Paul just frowned at him.

“King of Spades here.” Stuart said, standing up. Paul can see the look that John gave. He couldn’t read it.

Paul stood up. “Let’s get this over with.” People hooted but Paul was dying inside.

“Alright… in the closet you go.” Ringo said, unenthusiastically.

 

The closet was dark, like expected. Paul couldn’t see a thing. He didn’t know where Stuart was. He felt the wall beside him, slid down it and sat. He hears Stuart do the same.

“You don’t think I heard you plan in the kitchen? George’s walls may be thick but not that thick.”

“Is this the part when we kiss?” Paul said sarcastically.

“Cut the shit, Paul. What do you want with John?”

“What exactly did you hear, Stuart? This party is pretty loud.”

“I heard everything I needed to hear. That’s why I switched cards with John.”

‘ _ He doesn’t know about the first plan. _ ’ Paul thought.

“Answer my question. What do you want with John?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I’m his boyfriend.”

“Well, I’m his best mate. I known him longer so I have every right I talk to him.”

There was a short silence. “Did he see you this past week?” Stuart asked.

“No.” Paul lied.

“Why did he ask if you felt better?”

“Because George told him I was sick. So we didn’t see each other. Why do you act like you know him? You don’t know John like I know him. You don’t know what to do when he gets in his moods.”

“Paul I get it! I know he’s you best mate or whatever but I don’t need a fucking lecture!”

Another silence. “Time’s almost up!” Ringo called through the door.

“You know he’s hard to keep.” Paul stands up, pushing what appears to be a coat away from his face.

“I know.” Stu struggles to get up, Paul offers a hand.

“Okay! Times up!” The door opens and slightly blinds the two from the harsh light. John was the one who opened the door. He looked annoyed, maybe even embarrassed.

Paul sat next to George. “What happened?” George asked.

“Nothing, we just argued. Just know that the first plan is back on.”

“First plan?”

“Hank Marvin.”

George’s eyes widen. “Oh, Hank Marvin!”

 

The party went on and people progressively gotten drunker. At this point the slow songs are playing, the foods gone, and most people are either crying or kissing. How knows where Ringo is, probably with a bird somewhere. Paul stayed in the kitchen, sitting on the counter.

“Stu!”

Stuart flinched. He was half asleep on the couch. “Yes George?”

“Let’s get that bass of yours and give it a good tuning!”

“What?”

“You’re bass guitar? Let’s play it!”

“I don’t know George, it’s getting late and-”

“Come off it! Not that late!”

Stuart thought about it. “Fine.” He grabbed it from the floor.

“Perfect! Let’s do it outside, there’s more room.  _ Wow, I’m Hank Marvin! _ ”

Paul perked up and jumped off the counter.

“What are you on about George?” Stuart asked.

“I’m just going to teach you a song by The Shadows, that’s all.” George shut the door behind him. Paul went out to the living room and looked for John. He was on the staircase. Drinking a beer.

“John. I need to talk to you.”

“About time you did.” He stood up.

“Upstairs.” Paul followed John to George's guest room. Paul shut the door and locked it. “Why are you with Stuart?”

“Because he gets me.”

“I get you too.” Paul crossed his arms.

“Yeah but… at the time… I liked you as a mate because you get me in a  _ mate _ way. I’m with Stuart because he gets me in a romantic way. But you… recently you’ve been so understanding, and I felt feelings for you since Paris. That trip was the best trip I’ve been to in years. Just me and you with no worries.”

“You bought me all the banana milkshakes I wanted.” Paul chuckled.

John smiled. “Yeah, we bonded on a whole ‘nother level… I guess that night with the bowl hats and the one hotel room, goofing off just… made me realize.”

“Realize what?”

John took a step towards Paul. “I want to be with you.”

Paul doesn’t lean in. John brushes Paul’s hair back and moves in so close Paul can feel his lean body pressed up against him. He feels John’s warmth but instead, he leans in to caress Paul’s neck, slow and gentle. He's making him wait and Paul can hardly bare it. He want his lips now, he wants his kisses. John cups Paul’s face in his hands and gives him what he wants. The next thing Paul knew, John slammed his lips onto Paul’s and nearly knocked all wind from Paul’s lungs. He hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of John’s lips and, at his grant of access, went inside his mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of cigarettes being exchanged through their breaths. Paul’s arms reached up and tangled around his thick, strong neck. In an instant Paul pulls away and arched up into his broad chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against his own, before he drew back into his lips. 

This is what Paul wanted but it feels wrong. John still belongs to Stuart. John isn’t his. Paul breaks the kiss to breath, but John is still kissing his neck, leaving love bites.

“John,” Paul gasps. “We can’t do this.”

“Why not?” He mumbles.

“It’s not right.” Paul pushes John away. “How could you love me but be with someone else?”

John just stood there, out of breath. “What do you want me to do?”

“You  _ know _ what to do.” And with that, Paul unlocks the door and leaves. He goes down the stairs and leaves through the back door. He checks his watch. 11:55 pm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally decides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, the fluffy ending to a great story. I honestly didn't think I was going to end it today but my mind had other plans. Thanks to all you that read it, it means a lot! :)

John didn’t go home with Paul, or Stuart. He went home to the only woman that has all the answers. Mimi. He was reluctant to knock on her door, it was late. He needed the answers. He needed to pick, he’s not sure how. He knocked and knocked and the door opened to see a tired, mad, Mimi.

“John? It’s twelve in the bloody morning!”

“I know. I need to ask you something.”

She sighed. “Come in then.” John walked in and sat on the couch and Mimi turned on the lights. “Must be an important question to be woken up at midnight but continue.” She sat next to John, tightening her robe.

“I’m in a predicament.”

“Oh, do tell.”

“What do you do when you can’t choose between to people who treat you right?”

“Well that depends, which one do you love the most?”

“That’s hard to say.”

“Well it shouldn’t be hard to say, it should come out naturally. Tell me about person one.”

“Person one is nice, could be a bit temperamental but is nice to me. Uh, we get along well...”

“Person two?”

“Well, person two… I’ve known them longer, we have so much in common and their just so cute. Everything they do they do for me, and I’ll do for them.”

Mimi scoffs. “Is this even a question? Where are you leading me here?”

“What do you mean?”

“What have I taught you, John? What’s our motto?”

“Go with your toes.”

“And what does your toes tell you to pick? Person one or two?”

John thought about it, to the point where he could slap himself in the face. The answer was right there the entire time. “...Person two.”

“There’s me smart Lennon!” Mimi bring John into a tight hug. They both laugh together.

“But what do I say to Person one?”

“Now that is up to you. I can’t give you all the answers.”

“Can I stay the night, Mimi?”

“Of course you can darling.”

 

John is now standing at his doorstep in the breeze of a February morning. He can’t tell if he’s shaking from the cold air or his nerves. He needed to do this. He needed to do this so he can have Paul. He doesn’t have a future with Stuart. He knocked three times and waited. Stuart opens the door looking really hungover. Hairs a mess, droopy eyes pale skin. John wonders if he could do this another day. A day when Stuart isn’t at his worst.

“What do you want?”

“Can we chat?”

“After you abandoned me at the party? No thank you, I’m good.” Stuart tries to shut the door but John blocked the door with his foot.

“Please?”

Stuart opened the door again and let John in. They both seated on the couch and John takes Stuart’s hand.

“I think I should move out. I miss home.”

“Huh?”

“I thought this move would be good for me but I realized, I need some alone time with me and my thoughts.”

“This place isn’t ‘homey’ enough for you?”

“No.”

There was a silence and Stuart removed his hand from John’s grasp.

“Tell me the truth. Tell me why you really want to leave.”

“Stu-”

“It’s Paul isn’t it?”

John lowered his head. “Yes.”

Stuart gave a sad smile. “I knew it. Am I not good enough?”

“Stu you great-”

“Then why are you leaving me?!” Stuart shoves John back.

“Because I need Paul more than I need you!” John shoves Stuart back. Stuart’s eyes widened and tears filled so quickly. Stuart started to cry. It was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope. John hugged him and let the tears fall onto his jacket.

“That’s the truth. I’m sorry.”

A little over a minute Stuart eventually pulled away from John and wiped his tears away.

“Am I still in the band?” Stuart joked.

“Yeah, you’re still in the band. Maybe we can get you someone who truly loves you on top of that.”

Stuart sniffled. “I’d like that. Let’s get your things packed.”

 

Down the street John goes, suitcase in hand, feeling different. A good different. As he walked by the windows, he saw the different people shopping,  eating, doing whatever they wanted. He walked by the local diner and saw a familiar face. It was Paul, sitting across from George and Ringo. He was drinking a  banana milkshake, his favorite. John entered the diner with much excitement, earning a few strange looks. He walks up to the booth. Paul glanced at him, then quickly looks at his milkshake.

“Can I sit here?”

“You can only sit here if you made up your mind.”

“I made up my mind.” George groaned. “I’m never drinking again.”

“Amen to that son.” Ringo agreed.

“I made up my mind. I want you.”

Paul looked up at John with a smile. He scoots over. John slides in the group and shares a menu with Paul. Beneath the table, their hands easily intertwine.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)


End file.
